


Indulging in Fantasy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, Forced Submission, Gags, Handcuffs, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, POV Soulless Sam Winchester, Painful Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The annoying voice that had always warned him off of Dean, that had told him it waswrongto lust after his brother and another Alpha on top of that, was mercifully silent.It wasgone.





	Indulging in Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before continuing!
> 
> Written for a prompt.

His older brother really was far too pretty to be an Alpha. Sam slowly moved around the bed Dean was sprawled out on, arms curled around a pillow and legs tangled in scratchy sheets, as the soft sounds of breathing filled the room.

Dean was also far too tempting.

A smirk tugged at Sam’s lips as he regarded Dean silently. The annoying voice that had always warned him off of Dean, that had told him it was _wrong_ to lust after his brother and another Alpha on top of that, was mercifully silent.

It was _gone_.

The loss of his soul, the soul that had weighed him down with guilt and warnings against acting on his fantasies, was blissfully missing and Sam had been wanting to press inside Dean’s tight, untouched hole for _years_.

Dean was far too fuckable for his own good.

Sam pulled out a pair of cuffs, a large ball-gag and a large bottle of lube that was supposed to simulate Omega slick. Silently he stripped off his clothing before he pulled back the sheets from Dean’s body as his brother mumbled in protest.

“ _Tired, Sammy, go away_.”

Dean’s voice was rough, sleep rough and slightly slurred, as Dean shoved his face back into his pillow and resumed sleeping without a single care. Sam set the items down on the mattress next to Dean, picked up a pair of scissors and cut away Dean’s boxers.

The material was tossed away before Sam fixed his eyes on the round, plump swell of Dean’s ass. _Should have been born an Omega_ he couldn’t help but think as he took in the enticing display offered up to his eyes.

Someone as pretty as Dean had no business being an Alpha especially with an ass that practically begged to take a nice, thick Alpha cock and knot.

And it wasn’t like Dean was even really using his status as an Alpha. Dean had made no indication of seeking to claim an Omega even when he had thought Sam was dead. Finding an Omega mate should have been something Dean had sought especially after Dean’s promise to Sam.

But his brother had always been more interested one-night-stands, multiple Omegas for Rut relief and whatever the fuck it was he’d had with that Beta, Lisa, that he’d given up far too easily even when it had seemed like he was attempting to play house with her and her son.

The only Omega Sam had even seen a hint that Dean _might_ want to claim was Castiel, an Omega _**angel**_ , and even in that case Sam knew Dean wouldn’t make a move. _Maybe some part of him knows he’s the one who should be taking a knot?_ Sam mentally mused as he wondered if some part of Dean, subconsciously, might crave being dominated.

Dean had always been quick to follow orders from their Alpha father; submitting to him without thought and Sam had always found something arousing at the sight of his strong, Alpha brother submitting in any way to another Alpha.

It didn’t help Sam that his unmated brother, the very scent and sight of him, practically begged Sam’s Alpha to fuck and dominate.

Anticipation had Sam practically vibrating at how close he was to doing exactly that. He was so close to finally giving himself the one thing he’d silently, secretly, wanted for years.

Sam collected Dean’s right wrist, snapped the cuff on it and pulled Dean’s other arm back as Dean protested, squirming and muttering, before the handcuff snapped together and Dean’s wrists were cuffed behind his back.

“ _Sammy_?” Dean shifted, tugged at his restraints with a low snarl, before freezing and turning his head to stare back at Sam. There was a pillow crease on his cheek, his hair fluffy and mussed from the pillow, while sleepy green eyes regarded him with confused irritation. “What are you doing?”

“Something I’ve been denying myself for years.”

Sam picked up the ball-gag, climbing up onto the bed to straddle Dean, before he pressed it past Dean’s lips when his brother opened his mouth to say something else.

It shoved into Dean’s mouth, filling it and holding it open, before he secured the recently purchased gag. Dean jerked and writhed under him, trying to buck him off, as muffled protests escaped.

“Shhhhh, Dean.” He breathed in amusement even as he admired the way Dean’s mouth looked full of a bright red ball, held open and showing off his lips in a truly decadent way. “I’ve seen the way you look at me and how you’ve looked at other Alphas. I know some part of you misses submitting to an Alpha since Dad died.”

Dean immediately started denying, shaking his head and snarling into the gag, as Sam shifted back and reached for the lube. His brother continued to jerk and buck, snarling more words into his gag, but Sam didn’t care.

He coated his fingers and rubbed against the tight, pink puckered hole he _knew_ had never been fucked. Dean might have looked at the occasional Alpha, he might have smelled vaguely of arousal but he’d never indulged.

Underneath him Dean froze, breathing ragged and uneven, before he was jerking again. Sam braced a hand on Dean’s naked back, holding him in place, while his fingers continued to rub and tease.

A few seconds passed before he started to press one inside. It was tight, hot and _perfect_ as Dean’s inner muscles tightened down instinctively to keep the intrusion out.

Alphas were not equipped or built for penetration even though some sought out other Alphas for sex.

But Sam was patient. He had all night to indulge in something he’d denied himself far too long and he wanted to savor every single moment. This was a reward for everything he’d suffered over the years and Dean was a very beautiful reward.

His finger sunk inside, rubbing and pumping, as he spread the fake slick in Dean’s dry hole. Once Dean seemed to be taking one finger easily enough he added more lube and worked a second one inside.

A low, pained protest escaped Dean as he shuddered.

“If you could see how perfect you look taking my fingers, Dean.” Sam breathed in appreciation as he twisted and scissored his fingers. _Why did I deny myself **this**?_ He idly wondered as he moved his fingers inside Dean’s warm hole. “You’re wasted on being an Alpha but maybe you know you’re meant to be the one caught on a knot.”

Two fingers became three soon enough, Dean whining when Sam started stretching him open and loosening his hole in order to be able to successfully take a larger than normal sized Alpha cock. Sam focused on the sight of his fingers fucking Dean’s ass loose, slicking it and preparing it, until three were effortlessly pumping in and out.

He didn’t want to make Dean too loose, Sam wanted to enjoy the tightness that came with fucking an Alpha, and he wasn’t going to ruin something he wanted to thoroughly enjoy.

“There we go.” Sam twisted his fingers around until he found Dean’s prostate. Everything in Dean jolted, his brother’s body tensed and coiled underneath him, before Sam started rubbing intentionally against Dean’s prostate.

The whines and protests from before turned to muffled moans, needy and rough, as Dean tried rocking back into him while Sam easily played his body until the sounds Dean was making would be better suited coming from a needy Omega whore.

He knew the sound well because he’d fucked quite a few of them since that annoying voice in his head had gone silent but none of them had been _Dean_.

“See, Dean? You were made for _this_.”

His slipped his fingers out as Dean panted on the sheets, body warm and soft, before Sam squirted a healthy amount of lube directly into Dean’s loosened hole. Dean jerked at the sensation and a muffled shout registered as Sam shifted himself.

He manhandled Dean into position, yanking his hips up and spreading his knees wide, so Dean’s face was mashed into the mattress and his ass was raised in a beautiful position for mounting.

Sam wasted little time once he’d gotten Dean into the position he wanted, knees bracing the insides of Dean’s own to keep them spread, before he gripped his thick cock and guided it towards Dean’s slickened hole.

His fat cockhead pressed past Dean’s rim, sinking in a few inches, causing Dean to release a broken sounding whine at the stretch. No amount of stretching could truly prepare an Alpha for being penetrated.

It felt amazing.

The impossibly tight hole clenched viciously down on him as Sam fucked forward in short, rough thrusts trying to get himself buried completely inside. Dean’s hands twisted where they were cuffed behind his back and without thought Sam gripped Dean’s wrists while another hand braced on Dean’s hip to keep him in place.

“Fuck, Dean, your ass is like a fucking vice.”

Arousal burned inside of him, warming his gut and flushing his cheeks, as his lips parted and Sam’s breathing quickened. _This_ was better than he’d imagined.

Dean felt amazing inside and the sight of Dean’s plump ass being split open on a thick, long Alpha cock was a breathtaking sight. His big brother’s round cheeks were spread wide as Sam kept fucking forward, burying himself inch by inch in a once untouched hole.

Another soft sound of pain, a muffled protest, caught his attention as several more inches sunk in to Dean’s hole. Sam groaned at the tight clench and the warmth of pleasure rushing through him at the sensation of burying himself in such a tight hole.

A few short thrusts more and Sam’s balls rested snug up against Dean’s ass; his cock completely buried inside Dean. He could feel Dean’s muscles trembling underneath warm freckled skin as hitching sounds of protest and ache escaped past Dean’s ball-gag.

“You should see yourself.” He breathed out in appreciation. This felt better then fucking an Omega or Beta. He’d never been inside a tighter hole nor had he felt arousal this powerful. The rush was staggering.

Sam dug his knees in to the mattress, keeping Dean’s legs spread out wide and his brother’s back bowed in a beautiful arch of submission, before he slowly rolled his hips back until just the tip of his wide cock was caught in Dean’s hole.

Dean groaned, still trembling and shaking, and then Sam slammed himself back inside with a pleasured grunt as Dean choked on a whine. His brother’s face was pressed into the mattress, arms handcuffed behind him and preventing him from bracing himself, as Sam’s hands moved to get a better grip.

Then he was moving.

His fingers dug into the flesh of Dean’s hips as the loud, ringing smack of him fucking into Dean’s ass repeatedly started to fill the room. The cheap mattress they were on creaked and groaned in protest at the power behind each snap of his hips as Dean’s body moved with the force of Sam’s fucking.

An Alpha could take far more than a soft, pliant Omega and Sam was going to take full advantage of that fact. It felt great not to have to hold back his strength.

“Fuck, Dean, _fuck_.” His eyes hooded and his breathing became uneven as pleasure repeatedly lit up inside of him. Fucking Dean was one of the best feelings he’d experienced over the years.

Knowing it was his big brother, another Alpha, and one of the most feared hunters in existence underneath him as he asserted his dominance was a high unlike any he’d ever experienced.

Then he managed to hit Dean’s prostate and that impossibly tight hole clenched down even tighter as a reluctant moan escaped. “Like that, Dean?” he breathed out in a rough, lustful voice. Smug pleasure filled him at the sound of pleasure he’d managed to fuck out of Dean.

Sam shifted and started actively trying to nail Dean’s prostate, listening to how Dean’s reluctant moans only got louder and more frequent, as he pounded into his brother’s ass and worked himself closer to his knot.

There was a filthy, wet sucking sound as his cock plowed through Dean’s thoroughly lube soaked hole and his balls slapped wetly against Dean’s ass where lube had escaped.

Without pause he moved one hand from Dean’s hip to reach underneath and felt how Dean’s own cock hung semi-hard underneath him. Sam teased along his shaft, relishing the way Dean’s ass clenched in response, as he stroked Dean to full hardness and had more of those moans Dean was clearly trying to bite back filling the room.

Once Dean was trying to rock into his hand, seeking more of the pleasure Sam’s hand was causing along with the pleasure of Sam’s cock nailing his prostate, Sam moved his hand back to gripping Dean’s hip.

The hard pace turned rougher, almost violent in his hunger to enjoy himself, as Sam vigorously fucked Dean into the mattress. The bang of the headboard against the wall tried competing with the loud protest of the mattress and the sound of skin smacking against skin.

He breathed in their combined scent, the delicious smell of sex and his own arousal.

“I should have done this earlier.” Sam breathed out as he started roughly rutting against Dean’s ass, feeling his knot catching on Dean’s taut rim, while Dean tried shifting away at the first press of Sam’s knot against his hole. “This might hurt.”

It was the only warning he’d give, the only nice act Sam was going to bother with, as he focused on getting his knot caught in his brother’s hole.

With a snarl he slammed up against Dean’s ass, viciously grinding, until his knot slipped past Dean’s resisting rim and pushed inside. At the tight squeeze of Dean’s inner walls against him Sam’s knot swelled, growing and pressing against Dean’s no doubt tender insides, as it locked them together.

Underneath him Dean wailed into his gag at the unnatural stretch, body tight and shaking, while Sam lazily ground himself against his brother’s plump ass. His orgasm slammed into him, stealing his breath and causing his fingers to dig into Dean’s hips harshly, as his cock immediately started to coat Dean’s hole in thick, hot ropes of come.

There wasn’t a question that Dean’s hips would be covered in bruises after this.

The muffled sounds escaping Dean barely caught his attention because Sam was completely lost in the absolute pleasure of having his knot squeezed so violently, so deliciously tight, as Dean panted and jerked underneath him.

Next Sam wanted to fuck Dean over the edge of the bed. It would give him a better grip and more room to get lost in fucking such a tight hole. A tight hole that was now going to be completely sloppy and fucked open from Sam’s cock and knot.

“ _Fuck_.” Sam ground himself up against Dean again, loving how good it felt, as he orgasmed again and his cock shot his load into Dean once more. “You’re a Hell of a fuck, Dean.”

The muffled sounds escaping Dean sounded angry and pained as Sam patted his brother’s ass with an amused quirk of his lips.

He shifted his hands from Dean’s hips, admiring the marks his fingers had left, before he spread Dean’s cheeks to admire the sight of his brother’s hole stuffed full of his knot. Sam could see where his knot was caught just inside Dean’s ass and how it had spread Dean’s hole.

His finger lightly traced over Dean’s rim and his brother jerked, hole tightening reflexively, right before his eyes.

“I don’t know why other Alphas don’t fuck Alphas more often. Sure, an Omega cunt feels amazing milking a knot but it has nothing on how _tight_ an Alpha ass feels wrapped around an Alpha sized cock.” Sam continued to trace along Dean’s rim, “I’m impressed at how good you were taking my cock. I know it’s bigger than the average Alpha’s but you took it like the Omega you should have been.”

The only thing that would make it better would be if Dean’s ass was capable of actively milking his knot like an Omega’s cunt but he would take fucking Dean’s ass over an Omega cunt every single time.

It was far more satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't post this pairing very often but I hope some of you enjoyed it. Soulless!Sam is a very interesting character to write.


End file.
